lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wicked Witch of the West
The Wicked Witch of the West (or simply the Wicked Witch) is one of the Fun Pack characters and serves as the antagonist in the level "Follow the LEGO Brick Road" in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the 71221 Fun Pack for The Wizard of Oz franchise. Background The Wicked Witch of the West is the malevolent ruler of the Winkie Country. Her castle is described as beautiful instead of being the sinister fortress shown in the movie. In all versions, she is seriously aquaphobic. The Wicked Witch of the West was not related to the Wicked Witch of the East, but leagued together with her, the Wicked Witch of the South and Mombi to conquer the Land of Oz and divide it among themselves, as recounted in L. Frank Baum's Dorothy Gale and the Wizard in Oz. She shows no interest in the death of the Eastern Witch, and all she cares about is obtaining the Silver Shoes which will increase her power. W. W. Denslow's illustrations for The Wonderful Wizard of Oz depict her as a paunched old hag with three pigtails and an eye-patch. L. Frank Baum himself specified that she only had one eye, but that it "was as powerful as a telescope", enabling the witch to see what was happening in her kingdom from her castle windows. Other illustrators, such as Paul Granger, placed her eye in the center of her forehead, as a cyclops. Usually, she is shown wearing an eye patch, however some illustrations incorrectly show her with two eyes. Most of her power resides in the creatures she controls. She has a pack of wolves, a swarm of bees, a flock of crows and an army of Winkies. She possesses the enchanted Golden Cap, which compels the winged monkeys to obey her on three occasions. First, the witch commanded the creatures to help her enslave the Winkies and to seize control of the western part of the Land of Oz. Second, she made the winged monkeys drive Dorothy out of the Winkie Country, when he attempted to overthrow her. When Dorothy Gale and her companions were sent by the Wizard to destroy her, the Witch attacked them with a pack of 40 great wolves, a flock of 40 crows, a swarm of black bees, and a group of Winkie slaves. Each of these attempts were thwarted, but the protagonists are eventually subdued by the Witch's third and final permitted use of the Winged Monkeys. Nevertheless, the old witch cannot kill Dorothy because the girl is protected by the Good Witch of the North's kiss. She therefore settles for enslaving Dorothy, and tries to force the Cowardly Lion into submission by starving him, though Dorothy sneaks him food. Upon seeing the Silver Shoes on the girl's feet, the Wicked Witch decides to steal them, and thereby acquire even more power. Dimensions Crisis Follow the LEGO Brick Road The Wicked Witch was briefly seen threatening Oz after her reaction to Dorothy Gale and her friends send to the Foundation Prime, being held as prisoners. She then saw Batman, Wyldstyle & Gandalf which she send her army, her Winged Monkeys, to covered the heroes around. Wicked Witch then took the Shift keystone which gave her sense of power. When the heroes went to get the keystone at her house, the Wicked Witch then used the Shift keystone to transport around the portals. However, the heroes builder traps and whenever the Wicked Witch tries to transport between the portals, she's stuck. She broke one of the cages which she landed in front of the window at her castle. The player then builds a water hose, then spray it to The Wicked Witch which caused her to melt, however, after the fight, her melted body is sent to Foundation Prime. All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us After Thief is defeated, he is sent to Foundation Prime which Lord Vortech was very furious for not having the Foundation Element from the Midway Arcade franchise. The Wicked Witch Of The West was seen, with her resurrected body, at the back with the other villains listening to Lord Vortech's statement of power. World [[The Wizard of Oz|'The Wizard of Oz']]: Oz (Wicked Witch's Castle) Abilities * Silver LEGO Blowup * Flight * Magic * Illumination * Mind Control * Magical Shield Quotes Trivia * The Wicked Witch of the West is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. In the 1939 film, she was portrayed by Margaret Hamilton. * The Wicked Witch of the West's design is similar to the Collectible Minifigures Series 2 Witch. * She is the only minifigure from ''The Wizard of Oz'' franchise that is a physical figure. * She cannot cross even knee-deep water in game while walking, otherwise she will temporarily melt. This is in reference to her weakness towards water in the book and the film when Dorothy kills her by accidentally throwing water at her when Scarecrow was deliberately set on fire by the Witch. She will automatically resort to flying on her broomstick if she is about to land in water. ** Ironically, she can use the Water Element when the Elemental Keystone is active without any problem. * During the boss battle, Wyldstyle references Wicked when she states that the Witch's broom is "defying gravity", a song from the Broadway musical of the same name. * She and Gandalf are the only two playable characters that have the Magic and Magical Shield Abilities. * The Wicked Witch is one of the few bosses in LEGO Dimensions who are playable along with The Joker and Bane. * She also appears in the achievement There's no Place Like... This. * In the musical and book trilogy ''Wicked ''which is a probable prequel to Wizard of Oz, the Wicked Witch of The West's real name is revealed as Elphaba and that she and Glinda were once friends until she went evil, similar to The Doctor and Missy. * She is seen in the 2nd teaser accidentally land on water. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Flight Ability Category:Bosses Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Magic Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Evil Category:Year 1